1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to electronic display panels, such as liquid crystal displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as screens or displays for a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such LCD devices typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, such LCD devices typically use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery-powered devices or in other contexts where it is desirable to minimize power usage.
The performance of an LCD may be measured with respect to a variety of factors. For example, the brightness of the display, the visibility of the display when viewed at an angle, the refresh rate of the display, the response time of pixels in the display, and various other factors may all describe an LCD and/or determine whether a display will be useful in the context of a given device. Response time may be determined using a variety of techniques such as measuring transition time between pixel states. For example, response time may be computed by adding a rotation time to a realignment time. Rotation time corresponds to the transition period of the liquid crystal molecules from an orientation that inhibits light transmission to an orientation that facilitates light transmission. Conversely, realignment time corresponds to the transition period of the liquid crystal molecules from an orientation that facilitates light transmission to an orientation that inhibits light transmission. Response time may be reduced by increasing a driving voltage that induces liquid crystal molecule transition. Unfortunately, increasing driving voltage also increases power consumption, and may reduce battery life in portable electric devices having LCDs.